chasescollisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Career Alliance
|founded = Career Killers|opposed = Career Busters}} Biography Traditionally, the tributes from Districts 1, 2 and 4 train prior to the games and align to slaughter weaker tributes. History Career Killers The tributes did not know each other at this phase, but they assumed they would team up from the start. Swim or Sink The tributes are brought into the training center to begin training. The instructor, Ulysses Loki. informs them that weapons skill are only half of what it takes to win the games, the other half being survival skills and sheer physical power. Ross claims he is the most powerful, and flexes, causing Aislin to challenge him to a sparring match. Ross and Aislin spar, and while Ross hits hard, Aislin moves much quicker and knocks him out cold after a few rounds. When Ross wakes up, he vowes that Aislin would never embarrass him like that again. Roland sits in the corner, crying out of fear. When Marks hears this, he walks over. He asks Roland what was wrong, and Roland explained how he didn't want to die, and he just wanted to go back home. Marks hugs Roland, and Ice walks over, demanding to know why he was wasting his time on Roland. Marks demands that Roland join the careers group, but Ice refuses, saying that they didn't need to carry dead weight. Hearing the commotion, Holland walks over, and upon hearing their sides, insists that Roland join them. Bloodbathed Natalie is the first tribute to reach the cornucopia, and she scrambles to grab a Bow and Arrow and aims to shoot at Ice, who is running up, when Aston jumps out, causing Natalie's arrow to fly into the ceiling. Aston, who has grabbed a meat cleaver, tackles Natalie, and slams the knife down through her shoulder, as she screams in pain. Aston then brings the cleaver down again on her forehead, lodging the weapon in her skull, and killing her. Eliza and Quimby arrive at the cornucopia around the same time, and while Eliza grabs supplies, Quimby grabs an axe. Marks sees them, and grabs a sword, charging at Eliza. Quimby notices and runs to attack Marks, but he is speared through the chest by Ross before he can reach Eliza. He uses his last breath to yell to her, but as Eliza turns, Marks slashes his sword across her neck, causing her to bleed profusely and collapse. Leo uses this as a distraction to run in, grab a large backpack and run. The careers begin checking supplies, and Marks looks for Roland, who he finds hiding behind some crates. As they begin collecting items, Haeden runs up behind them and jams a knife into Ross' neck. Hearing Ross cry in pain, Holland turns to follow Haeden as he runs into the caves, however, upon reaching a bend in the cave, she loses him. Ross collapses to the floor, begging Aston and Aislin to help him. Aston goes to his side and tries to patch the wound, promising him everything will be ok. Aislin looks at the wound and tells Aston that Ross will die either way, and she pulls the knife out, causing Ross to start bleeding immensely. Aston looks at his sister in shock as Ross cries out in pain, clutching on to Aston as he slowly slips away. Nightfall Ice, Aston, and Aislin decide to go hunting for tributes and looking for Holland, while Marks agrees to stay at the cornucopia and guard the supplies with Roland. Cassen, who has remained hidden in one of the caves for the bloodbath, chooses to finally leave after realizing Marks would not be leaving. Roland tells Marks that the other careers scare him and that they should steal the supplies and leave. Marks disagrees, telling Roland that the careers will protect him and keep him safe. Roland attempts to walk off anyways, but Marks grabs him and shoves him back into the cornucopia. The careers return from their hunt, completely unsuccessful, with Holland still not located. Aislin compliments Marks for keeping the supplies safe, and Marks thanks Roland for helping him. Ice retorts that if Roland was left alone he would have died and that she still thinks they should just kill him now. Aston and Aislin disagree, telling her that he might be able to rewire the mines from the pedestals into traps around the arena, much to Ice's frustration. Sunrise Just before dawn, Roland stirs and wakes before the other careers. He quickly stands up, grabs a small knife and a mallet out of his backpack and walks over to where Ice is sleeping. He carefully holds the knife above her eye, then mallets on it, sending it deep into her skull, and instantly killing her. Roland quickly packs his stuff and flees the scene. Holland sees Roland as he pokes his head out of a cave, causing him to sprint away in fear. Holland follows him out of curiosity, and so she might reunite with her alliance. The other careers wake up to Ice's body and immediately conclude that Roland must have killed her when they notice him missing. Aston swears he will kill Roland for this, while Marks only hopes that he can reach Roland before the other careers can. Aston and Aislin decide to stay back and stand guard and send Marks to hunt for tributes. Marks walks through the caves, coming across a large beach. Holland also walks in from the other side. She is following Roland but stops to collect a sponsorship package, allowing him to dive into the bushes. The packages include a set of kunai and a picture of Roland killing Ice. Also inside the canister is a tiny vial with 'Just a drop' written on it. Curious, she drips it onto one of the kunai, holding it in case she finds Roland again. Roland spots Marks as he heads down the beach closer to where Holland is searching for him. He bolts out of the bushes, but Holland throws her kunai, which barely grazes Roland, who manages to make it over to Marks in good shape, and lands in his arms. However, Marks notices the veins in Roland's arms turning black around the scratch. Roland cries out in agony and begs the audience to let him live, as the black slowly spreads up his arm. He begins to cough up blood and collapses on the ground. Marks tries to wash out the wound with water, but the poison continues to spread across his body. Blood begins to pour from Roland's eyes as he calls for his mother, the black veins now covering most of his body, then Blood fills his mouth. He tries to cough, however, after a few attempts, his ribs fold inwards, leaving him choking and sputtering as he finally dies. Marks horrified at the brutality the poison inflicted runs to the source of the kunai and finds Holland. Marks gets the jump on her, slashing her with his sword, but she is able to retaliate, but jamming a kunai into Marks' ribcage. He shoves her away, bending over in pain, and Holland runs away. Marks checks his wound but sees nothing like the black veins that covered Roland. A sponsor drops down in front of him, containing medical supplies, which he applies while sitting on the beach. He gives Roland's body to the ocean, and cries as the waves carry him away. Call of Death Early in the morning, Holland returns to the cornucopia and tells Aston and Aislin how she killed Roland. Aston is happy that Ice was avenged. Aston and Aislin decide to hunt for tributes, leaving Holland to guard. Holland uses this time to use a sponsored healing cream on her wound, quickly improving its condition. Aston and Aislin navigate the caves and hear someone screaming from far away, approaching the opening, to see the factory filled trainyard. They run towards the source of the screaming, the train car where Brenner was still raping Trissa. Brenner climaxes when Aislin bursts in, pulling Brenner off, but only succeeding after he has finished deep inside of the sobbing Trissa. Aislin throws Brenner to the ground, stabbing a dagger through each of his hands, as Aston walks in, using a knife to cut Trissa free, then hands the weapon off to his sister. Aislin strongly grips Brenner's manhood, viciously hacks it off with the knife. Aislin then pulls out each of his eyeballs, as he begs her to just finish him off. Aislin ignores Brenner's begging, slitting his mouth out to his ears. Aston tells her to stop, and take care of Trissa, as she is bleeding from her vagina, and he doesn't know what to do about that. Aislin takes Trissa out of the train car, leaving Aston alone with Brenner. Aston grabs a hand axe, chopping through Brenner's legs at the knees with a series of quick chops. Brenner begs to die, as Aston strips, and forces himself inside of Brenner, who cries out, but is too weak to unpin his hands. Aston proceeds to rape Brenner, and he finishes inside of him. He then pulls out, and drags his knife along Brenner's stomach, yanking out his intestines and tossing them aside. Brenner pleads for death. but Aston replies that he deserves to suffer, and dresses, leaving him alone to slowly bleed out, as Aston goes to join Aislin and Trissa. Feast The siren sounds off at 7:30, and Aislin and Aston return to the cornucopia with Trissa, to find Holland, who managed to avoid getting stuck anywhere fatal by the arrow. Aston suggests that something in the feast might be able to help her. Aislin agrees, and the three hide inside of the cornucopia. The tributes all hide in the caves near the cornucopia, or somewhere around it, as the hovercraft carrying the feast flies into view. As it lowers its cargo the ground, the forcefield in the arena blows out, and the illusion of a bright blue sky is suddenly interrupted by a grey one filled with circular ships of various sizes. A ship suddenly flies by, slicing through the hovercraft, destroying it, sending its shattered hull crashing to the ground. Aislin runs from the cornucopia to one of the caves but is suddenly grabbed by a tractor beam, which lifts her into another one of the circular ships, which then flies away. Aston screams and tries to keep his eye on the ship, but he is unsuccessful. Another military fortified hovercraft arrives and touches down in the cornucopia. President Spark walks out and demands that all the tributes get inside. A soldier has to drag a shell shocked Aston into the ship. Another soldier searches the cornucopia, and finds Holland, picking her up and taking her to the ship. The tributes are then flown back to the capitol.Category:Season 1 Category:Organizations